the kanes get back to normal
by harry evans potter
Summary: the kanes are immortal and getting use to life again
1. Chapter 1

Carter POV

Sadie , Amos , and me are immortal but we still will decide what age to stop at. I am with Zia and now Horus has decided for me to host him again. Isis for Sadie and Amos for Set. I think as the pharoh of house of life is going take getting use to. Walt is immortal too. Anubis is still with him. Felix is still bring peguins to the manor. I have been thinking about a lot of things lately. " _Well aren't we a little anxious. I have to say you need to calm down. With Ra back , we don't need to worry so often." said Horus._ I have been thinking of the rebel macgains and I went to see the others around the manor. Jaz is helping with the new trainees that do mistakes. Dad being in Ma'at and it going away for now. Setene is out there still. Sadie doesn't have to use so much energy on magic anymore. Zia is immortal and Ra decided for her to host him. I'm teaching them how to still solve their problems with magic. The shabti's are being defeated. The manor I look at a picture with my parents and me and Sadie. I go to look for Setene and find that he is still is hiding somewhere. He is very tricky. Horus is back to driving me crazy. _" Well I'm helping you and can't you find something to fight , it gets boring just sitting in a throne." said Horus._

I now have to deal with this again. I go to the library and try to find what to teach the trainees. Apophis being defeated is good. Amos being chief lector , he can take care of the running of the first nome. My dad is here and I think I'm going crazy. " Hello Carter." said Dad. " Hi dad." I said. I was in his throne room. The room looked about the same. _" Way to state the obvious ,genius." said Horus. " Oh why do you have to_ _taunt me." I thought.," Don't you anything have better to do than taunt me." " No, no I don't , it gets boring around here." said Horus._ I saw dad looking at me weirdly. " Horus is talking with me." I said. " Well , I guess that's to be expected. " said Dad.

Sadie POV

I have been thinking about what to do now with Isis back. I have seen Carter and Horus are fighting by the way he talks aloud. Carter is sharing a telepahic link with me now. _" Carter are you all right." I thought. " Yes , it just gets maddening knowing others except you can get in my head." said Carter. " I know how you feel there." I thought._ I thought about what is happening in Carter's mind. I hear him and Horus always talking. _" Yes they can get rather annoying. Don't get me wrong I love my son, but he can get annoying and loud." Isis said. " So basically just like my brother is sometimes." I thought. "Yes they really are suited for each other." said Isis. " I agree." I thought. "Nephthys is in your friend Jaz and She is immortal to." said Isis. " Ok how are you doing." I asked. " I'm fine." said Isis. " That's good." I thought._ Walt is coming over right now and I'm nervous. _" Be calm and relaxed when he comes over." said Isis. " Thanks ,I will." I thought. " Your welcome." said Isis._ " Hi how are you doing Sadie?" asked Walt. " I'm fine thanks for asking Walt." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Julius POV

I have Carter here to visit me. We have come back to see the world. Ma'at is back being close to earth. Carter doesn't know he and Horus reflect each other now. Horus says I can see Carter and Sadie. Carter is chatting with me. _" I see that your having fun." said Osiris.," I see the boy hasn't yet noticed as the host of my son any chair he sits in turns to a throne." " Yes ignorance is a bliss." I thought. " I agree." said Osiris._ The thing is I miss my kids living with me. Then a paper shows I got custody of Carter and Sadie. _Dear brother, Carter and Sadie are yours again. I got with help from the First Nome custody of them back to you. Your in laws are also immortal and can see you and Ruby again., From Amos._ I have them back with me. Ra showed up and explained a portal can take them here and back to the manor. A door that's a portal came and Carter appeared here as whole. I could teach them their schooling. Bast is going back to the manor to teach. She is going back in public to the cat muffin as a host. The manor is different when I was there. I stay in the throne room in the underworld mostly. The hard part without Anubis , I had a harder time keeping spirits under control. Sadie and Walt came and every one was eating at the manor.

A small part of me can be there. I went to the manor. Carter and Sadie's rooms are now connected to the underworld. I knew someone was hosting Anubis, but who could it be. After classes are over they visit me. Sadie brings Walt her boyfriend with her and I find out he is hosting Anubis. I ask Sadie if Carter, Walt , and her can visit more often. " You need help dad don't you." asked Sadie . " Yes I do." I said. " Alright." she said.

Walt POV

I knew it was a lot for their dad and we all decided to help after their done teaching classes. Carter and Horus are really more understanding now from what he tells me than in the beginning. He resists the urge to battle anyone. I put a little of myself in the underworld and help their dad. Their dad connected my room to the underworld since I'm Anubis's host. Any chair Carter sits in turns gold. It always starts turning them into thrones. Carter mainly ignores that fact, but he has gotten use to it. The one thing I see in the underworld is spirits tend to look at what the reason they are dead. They tell me it's a mistake their dead. _" I don't listen to them. I only listen to what the heart says." said Anubis. " How do I that." I thought. " You put the feather on the other end of the scale. Then wait for Thoth to see the results of your ruling. You listen to what it says." said Anubis.," The person may say a lie , but the heart won't. The heart is where compassion and love come from, so you sense with your mind how the heart feels." " Thanks for the lesson." I thought. " Your welcome." said Anubis._ I listened to what the man said and what his heart felt. His heart felt pure from what he was saying. This other guy was said to have killed people from paper work. I heard the heart say he was lying. He tried to deny he killed people.

I have been learning the path of Anubis. Why so many people lie, I don't know. I close off some of the screams from people. The manor is always so busy. I notice Carter standing a lot. I see others doing many things.

Carter POV

I try to think about everything that is happening. Horus explained as his host any chair I sit in will turn into a throne. I also notice I look like a pharaoh when I sit down. Dad said it's normal. Sometimes I wish Uncle Amos or Dad could be around more. The one thing that surprised me was I was in the underworld. Dad told me to sit down. I was always coming here because our dad had gotten custody of us again. I just wish it was more permant.


	3. Chapter 3

Carter POV

I was surprised that my dad would be schooling me again along with Sadie. I was always at the manor busy. The most important thing to do is to remember that I have to do my lessons with my dad now. Sometimes I some how got into Horus's brain. His emotions were controlled always. I kept thinking about what are we going do. Zia is helping me out to. She was helping make a spell to undo the curse on Walt. The one thing is that we are always busy around here. Us all being immortal helped with some of the things we had to do. I heard Horus speak to others in Ma'at. Since they were busy again, it was like I would feel alone a lot of the time. I went to talk to Walt. " Hey Walt how are you doing." I asked. " Fine you." said Walt. " Fine." I said. I was in a class teaching now.

Zia POV

I was keeping up and Cheering Carter up now. He now was getting use to things again. I think I figured out why didn't feel so happy , I know he told me he didn't want to be away from me. He wanted to be with his sister again. He was afraid she disappear again. I saw a person appear but he looked like Carter but also Horus. " Lord Horus is that you." I asked. " Yes it is." Horus said. I was thinking how they reflected each other now. Carter looked like himself but also Horus at the same time. The one thing I knew was that Horus was using a portal to talk to me. " My lord may I ask what have you come here for." I asked. " Carter he needs to connect more with his side of pride so he can see he is doing good." said Horus. " Okay my lord." I said. " Excellent." he said. I was at the manor still. Carter pretty much lately had been down in the dumps as they say. I knew he was happy to see his father. We have went on a few dates. I sent a letter to him. He came and looked for me. _" Cheer him up by taking him to the roof." said Ra. " Okay ." I thought._ When we got up there, we saw Ra's boat with him in it. He took us on a ride. Carter cheered up now as we saw so many beautiful things.

I thought of how we were happy. Horus must be one for fighting. I figured him training would cheer them both up. The light in eyes was like someone had lit a fire in them again.

Sadie POV

I had to keep my brother happy again. He needed to learn how to be a kid our age again. I was trying to do the same. I figured taking him to a museum would make him happy again. Dad joined us so Carter would feel more happy again. The schooling we got now is fun. Freak the Griffin is really liking the manor. I have been teaching the trainees to magic. I was learning about Egypt. The others are always keeping to themselves. Mum is giving me advice. Dad used artifacts to take us back in time when they were made and we bought them and gave them to friends we met. This time we were going to the time when Egypt was uniting for the first time as country. The first king Narmer we saw from the Shadows. He was preparing for battle. We saw his army fight and him win. Then we went to the city but disguised our selves. I like being here. Walt is coming with us.


	4. Chapter 4

Carter POV

I have been in the underworld keeping track of the dead. Why is it always this way. I have been sitting in a chair next to Dad. The chairs always turn into thrones. I have been looking at the people entering the underworld. I see that Sadie is behind Dad and she refuses to sit next to Dad. Isis is considered to be the Queen of the underworld. Dad wondered why Sadie wouldn't sit down. I told Dad what Sadie and others did. She sit down but the Chair turned into a because Isis is who she is hosting. I wonder how we can do the most work. I have been trying out new spells. Horus offered me the throne of Ma'at and I accepted this time. I stayed at the mansion though most of the time. Sadie is at the mansion to. She sits in the underworld in a throne with Isis in control. I look like the most time normal. The others are trying to not think of how I host a god and am here to. Our dad has us stay mostly with him. So we bring our students with us. Currently being Pharaoh in the house and heavens is hard work. I have been teaching them all kind of stuff. My mom is here. " Hello sweety how are you doing." she asked. " Fine mum, how are you." I asked. " I'm doing great sweet heart." said Mom.

I was going to do lessons with dad today. Dad had me and Sadie doing and old spell. I was surprised when we visited the first Nome that we could look at the gods memories now as immortal.

Zia POV

I was liking the dates with Carter now. I was helping teach young students so that we could do more. Ra was just staying in touch. I was doing a lot to keep our minds on the same page. The others seem to enjoy themselves more. I go to the underworld to help the others. I have been thinking of how to be safe. I saw a picture of the Kanes and thought of what my family wants me to do. My mom and dad are still with me in my memories. A spirit I see come. " Hello dear, how are you." My Mother said. " I'm doing great." I said. I went to help the others. Carter is going to look at books around here.

Ruby POV

I am happy we have our children back. I have been waiting to see them for a long time. The two are so happy to be with us. The scales work fine but without Isis , they will never work properly. I am happy to be with them for a lot of the day. I teach them a lot again. Julius is going places giving lectures again. He is also still here to keep everything working. Isis is here again with Sadie as her host to help keep everything under control. Isis can be in many places at once. They are going through a lot to keep balance again. Osiris is only happy when Isis is near him. I have been thinking about what happened when I visited here as a little girl. The gods had made me a physical body now. I remember how it was. _I was looking at a lake of fire. I went in and knew that something was wrong. A guy with a jackal head stared at me. I went to see the throne and no one was there. I knew that there was supposed to be two thrones. Isis was gone and so was Osiris. Anubis was that was left._ I went and saw how things went and guessed that everyone was doing well.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby POV

I was thinking about what happened. The scales are working again. I was looking at what happened .My spirit never really left the hall. My plan was I'm going wait until my husband and children die and join me. Now were all immortal. I have been doing lot lately.

Sadie POV

I go to see the underworld. Nut is there. She isn't really on earth. " Hello Sadie Kane , I thank you for giving the letter to Geb." said Nut.," I usually stay here to talk to my children." Isis was back on here throne and the underworld worked better again. I had to sit in it. Zia was here working. I was staying still and saw that Nut was sitting in a chair. " Hello children I missed you." Nut said . " We missed you two mother ." said Isis through me. I was thinking about Our Two times grandmother waiting her husband and her daughter and our grand parents are immortal. I went to find her.

Zia POV

I was thinking about what the legends said. She was hiding from Ra. He was doing his duties. I knew that Isis restored her made Osiris happy.

Ruby POV

I remember child hood memories . I brang the kids here every day to see each other. The others are happy again. _I think about when the throne was empty. Two thrones are supposed to be here. Anubis also kept me alive somehow when I supposed to be dead. Phyiscally I kept things going with my self and could touch other people. When little I would clean up places around here. Spirits came and sad about not being able to cross over. Great Grandmother still waits for great grandfather. I have talked to them to cheer them up. The people need someone to talk to._


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby POV

I have to keep thinking of what to do. A lot of spirits just wait outside and think Ra will never show up again. I have been alive and stuck here , don't know how though. _My children come everyday like they did even when split. The one thing I thought about was Ra ever going return. " They really are lost aren't they." said Ra. " Yes a lot have given up on ever seeing sunlight down here again." I said. I went to seeing how they all walked and never found peace._

Zia POV

Ra had me get in his boat. Then we became one. _" I have back and need you help." Ra said. " Okay the souls lost you want to help." I asked." Yes they need my help again." Said Ra. " Okay." I thought._ I went and thought about how they were lost. We showed sunlight to them. Souls started to follow it. I rowed the boat toward the gates. The sunlight I put on another side and knew they all had waited a long time. _" I want to ask you, should I let nut and Geb see each other." Asked Ra. " Yes." I thought. "Okay , then it shall be." Ra said._ I kept showing sunlight to the souls. They got to the hall on the boat. I saw that all souls that were lost is a huge number. I gave them a book of the dead. The souls got a boat from Ra. I saw the souls needed help. I explained how to use it and to steer the boats. They needed to remember. I went and put Set's old pryimad to use. I had Ra remake their bodies. I knew that they needed to be reburied. I called Anubis to help me. He is fast at this stuff. I knew they would be better this way.

I knew that we were doing good. I made sure souls found their way to the hall with everything they needed. I asked Anubis to do everything you would do for nobility. The others would be okay.

Walt POV

I was some how becoming in many places. I went to help Zia. The people were afraid of how to get to the hall. We went back when done. I was thinking of everyone here. Many were doing a lot of work. When Carter went to sit down, he was looking like two people at once. We were back at home now. I saw how we were doing here.

Julius POV

I was taking Carter with me again, but now Sadie traveled with us. Ruby came with us this time around. My in laws are here. They say they aren't losing Ruby a second time. Ruby teaches the kids most things. Their students come and learn and learn from us now. We are in Egypt. I teach them ancient Egypt stuff. We all go to my lectures. Since were all immortal, I think were safe. The hotel is safe where were staying. I know that Bast is with us as Muffin. I think that we can go around and do things. I'm writing my books again. I think about what Museum to take them to. We all go as a family. Ruby continued her job. I was beginning to lead them through the place. I got to teach them history. My family is back together. I tell them what the artifacts say.


	7. Chapter 7

Julius POV

I finally have my kids back together. My wife is with me again two. The others are happy to relax and look and learn at museums. Ruby was teaching the kids science as well. I was thinking about what to do. The others weren't looking for me. I was keeping my kids close so they wouldn't be hurt. I went back to the mansion and found old memories. We were doing a lot of training our kids. The heavens had gotten closer again to earth. We could be with our kids. I was keeping my family together. The 21st Nome I'm apparently in charge of. The kids have to learn from me. We stay in the Mansion a lot now. I'm still in the underworld and here. The kids are trying to do different spells. Felix really likes using pegruins. I had to keep them learning. We were going to the Places where everyone is learning. I knew that we could go to the past and make sure that spirits moved on.

Carter POV

I thought about what to do. I went to see what happened. We helped a lot of people. When back we did more lessons. I was learning from Mom about what math problems to do. I was seeing Zia in our class. My grandparents were all of a sudden wanting to know my education. We went on journeys still always. Everyone was traveling with us and I learned spells to do from my parents. Sadie was actually happy about learning from Mom and Dad. My Dad takes all back into the past. " Carter and Sadie I need your help." said Dad.," Isis has an idea to her younger self from hurting Ra , but she making it so the universe will stay the same though." He told us the plan and we find Bast of this time. She takes us to Ra. "My lord, we need to talk to you please." I said. We explained what happened and how to stop it from happening. I see the snake she left to bite him. " Ha - di." I said. The snake died. Sadie had Bast come to Ra. Isis comes and looks outraged. She gets frozen By Ra. Ra then summons Osiris. " Yes my Lord." said Osiris. " I'm making you my co Pharaoh. Your child will join us when he comes of age." Ra said.

I was now back at the place my Father was and Sadie had a face of Joy.

Sadie POV

I was looking at the people all around. We were token to the Day Osiris was going be tricked by Set. Ra had locked all the doors and Had Set glued to a chair. " I'm giving a promotion Osiris." Ra said.," Your lord of the Dead along with my co Pharoah." We went back to the future. Dad was taking us to an Eygptian side in a museum. I was looking for the Pictures of the gods. Since were immortal and now still learning , we can become experts on our family history. When I look at Carter , he looks like a pharaoh. I was shocked at how he looked. Then I looked at Dad, he was still blue. I looked at my reflection. I wore a long white dress and looked like a priestess. I knew that home schooling is taking a lot of work. I was touching my clothes. The others didn't notice. The objects were looking young again to me. I was thinking about the many things to do. At the hotel we did the other subjects. Mom knew our grandparents were not leaving her again.

Ruby POV

I knew that my parents worried. I kept teaching the kids. The others learned things to.


	8. Chapter 8

Ruby POV

I was keeping everyone busy. The kids were trying to keep smiles on. I remember that everyone is excited and wondering what to do. I keep the children busy and think of what to do. The family history is very long. I have to figure out what to do. I bring my book of my family tree. My brother hasn't talked to my parents in a long time. Mom keeps looking for him. He and dad had a disagreement. Mom left Dad for a while. James was her little apple of her eye. He went to live in Egypt. Mom was never the same again. My younger brother. He has went across places to teach all over Egypt. Mom is back to ignoring Dad. Now that I'm back they are getting a divorce. Now in Egypt I went to see him. " Hello James. How is it." I said. " I'm fine Ruby. You are." he asked. " I'm good. Its official James , Mom is divorcing Dad." I said. He looked shocked. He paled and was speechless. He ran and sobbed in the kitchen of his. His wife Anna and Kids Jason and Amara are there. I calm him down. he goes to see Mom. She is shocked to see him.

James POV

" Mom is it true that you two are." I asked. " Divorcing , yes James darling. After you left and that's when it went down hill." Mom said. I had all of sudden felt sick to my stomach. This was happening when I left. Ruby never told me. " Mom wait here." I asked. " Okay dear, for you anything." Mom said. I went to Ruby. " Ruby when did it all fall apart." I asked. " When you left she became grief stricken. Dad and her got into a row. She left with me the next day. You were always along with me, one of the apples of her eye. They got back together but never were the same." Ruby said.," I saw they ignored each other more often. I saw them talk civily. I went and visited with the kids. Mom decided to not talk to him ever with love in her voice again." " They talked to me but not each other. It's started again because I'm back. She is choosing you over him." Ruby said. I started feeling sicker. Mom's heart got broke when I left. I stormed into Dad's room and grabbed him. I brought him to Moms room. Mom was crying because of all of this. I decided that I would visit Mom and stay in her life. They canceled the Divorce.

Carter POV

I was thinking about the others. We learned about many things in here. Mom was teaching us science. I was shocked now that we were learning about them. " You will learn of your family members. The Faust family is related to many families. Our ancestors decided to stop doing magic and hosting Gods ever again. Your Great grandmother was good at making potions." Mom said. I wrote this down. " My mother's family was good at making charms. My grandmother made charms to keep everyone safe. Your grandmother has learned from her mother how to do them. She taught them to me and my brother." She said. Our uncle and his family is immortal. " The one thing we have learned is that she was given family keepsakes to keep." Mom said.

Ruby POV

They loved hearing about my family. My mother taught me everything of her side of the family. My father also taught me and my brother about his side of the of Family.


End file.
